Oilfield operations can involve the use of various lines that are inserted into a wellbore for various purposes, such as positioning tools, taking measurements, and other functions. Wellbore lines can include various materials and can include a coating surrounding the surface of the line. These coatings can include thermoplastic materials. These coatings can protect the line from damage, shield an electrically conductive line, protect against fluid intrusion, or perform other purposes. Lines can be placed in, repositioned within, and removed from a wellbore numerous times. The line coating can be susceptible to high thermal gradients, abrasive materials, wellbore fluids, and environments generally harmful to the integrity of the line coating. During use, the coating surrounding a line can become damaged. Lines with damaged coatings can become unusable such that the lines are replaced with new lines.